Bitter Endings and New Beginnings
by nairiefairie
Summary: Tom Riddle grants Severus his wish, he spares Lily. Tom kills the prophecy child but the only problem is Harry isn’t the right child.R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own it. Don't sue....Please.

Bitter Endings and New Beginnings

Lily woke to gentle butterfly kisses across her collarbone. She murmured her approval, tugging her husband closer to her. He chuckled lightly, moving from her body to her lips. They laid tangle together, still caught up in the after glow of the previous night.

"Sirius will be bring Harry back soon." Lily said running her fingers through James's uncontrollable hair. He moved swiftly, pulling her beneath him. A predatory grin spreading his mischievous face.

"Then we better make the most of what time we have left."

Lily smiled as her husband bent down kissing her. Life couldn't get much better then this.

Sirius banged loudly on the front door. Awkwardly he shifted Harry around in his arms. He shivered, as a gush of wind stirred up the loose leaves on the ground. He heard laughing from inside. Prongs was taking to long, he had a date tonight.

"Hurry up!" He sung out. "It's bloody freezing out here."

Lily answered the door, her face flushed. Sirius quirked an eyebrow as he passed her Harry. With her baby securely in her arms she went inside, Sirius trailing behind her. He left her at the kitchen and went through to the living room. He laughed, sighting his best friend semi-dressed.

"Well I know why you left your Son waiting out in the cold now." James ignoring him, tugged on his shirt. The shirt caught on his glasses sending them tumbling off the end of his nose and onto the end of the floor. Sirius snatched them up, holding them out of James reach but James was still to fast, grabbing them back.

James gave Sirius a pointed look. "It wasn't Harry I was leaving out."

"You wound me." Sirius cried dramatically as Lily entered, baby in arms.

"Please Black, you aren't seriously still pulling that line." Lily sat down handing her son across to James.

"Oh but I am Sirius." He winked at her, while dodging the cushion his best mate hurdled at him. " Now I have done my civic duties and let you to share a romantic evening together, I am off to enjoy my own."

"How is…Marie?" Lily asked politely.

"How would I know?"

Lily raised her eyebrow, before frowning at him. "You know Sirius. You should find a nice girl and settle down. I know this woman.."

"Don't even think about it Evans. I have suffered through your match making skills before." Sirius cut her off.

" I was just trying.."

He held up his hand, stopping. " I know, Lily but please don't. Now Peter is another matter, he could use a woman. I will find one, rest assured dear Lily-flower. It's only a matter of time."

She snorted.

"Well Padfoot, my friend. I think it might be time for you to go unless you want my wife to strangle you, which Harry and I would find highly entertaining."

"And you have a date waiting." Lily pointed out.

Sirius looked down at his watch. "Darn." He quick kissed Lily on the cheek and gave James a manly half a hug before fleeing.

James and Lily laughed together. He was never going to learn.

It was a typical night in the Potter household. Dinner was in the oven downstairs. James, had promised to watch it. Instead he was cleaning up the mess he had cause while playing with Harry, on his toy broomstick. Meanwhile Lily was upstairs changing Harry's nappy. She hummed along to the wireless as she fixed up her son. She smiled giving him his final bottle for the night. Her fingers brushed along his incorporable hair. She lowered him into his crib, with a small smile on her face. Arms draped around her centre and kisses were placed in the crook of her neck.

"I thought you were watching dinner." She spun around in his arms.

"No." His eyes glistened with mirth. " I am watching desert." She laughed hitting him away.

"Dinner first, then we will talk about desert." She teased taking off down the stairs. He grinned ear to ear, following.

After a hearty meal they sat together, snuggled up by the fire. Gentle kisses passing between the couple. Lily lay, wrapped up in James's arms. She was happy and content. Even with the threat of Voldemort looming over them, she couldn't help but smile with James by her side. He ran his hand through her auburn hair, down along her chest and stopped around her waist. She leaned up, meeting his lips. As they parted, the door shuddered.

Panic raced through their hearts. James quickly pulling them both upright. Her shoved Lily towards the stairs as the front door gave way. He screamed at her to get Harry. To get Harry and run. The fear settled over her as she flew up the stairs. The voices bellow she was all too familiar with. A green light flashed from the floor down. She shuddered but pushed on. She was crying as she reached her baby's crib, knowing in her heart, James was already dead.

She pulled Harry into her arms but it was too late for them to now. She felt the wand pressed in-between her shoulder blades.

"Give me the boy." Voldemort hissed.

"No." She sobbed. " You can't kill my baby."

"Give him to me." He growled. With a silent unforgivable spell cast on her, she lost all control of the body.

She turned slowly, tears streaming down her face. She fought hard against it but she wasn't strong enough. With James gone, her hope had faded. She held her baby out to the Dark Lord. He laughed cruelling and with a simple wrist movement Lily had lost her baby. She had lost her husband. Her child. Her life.

She did not fight as Voldemort raised the wand on her. She welcomed it with her heart fully.

"Wait!"

The room stilled into silence. The kind that eat the air around, that poisoned the soul.

"Master, you did promise." The words were no higher then a whisper. It voice belonged to a man Lily had left a long time ago. Even after all these years she knew who he was. No time could change her memory. She had loved him for a time but that time had past. He had hurt her to deeply and she had left.

"I supposed I did Severus." With a flick of his wand, Lily was yanked up by her ankle. She felt a sharp force behind her, the magic shoving her into Snape. He staggered, latching onto her as they fell together. "Take your whore and go."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN. Let us know what you think, I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions. I wonder if you can guess what the next chapter will bring, bet you can't :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer 2: I don't own it. (does anyone even read these anyway?)

Spinner's End was small, to the point of being squishy. The rooms were so tiny it was like you were the one sitting in the middle of the back seat of a car, jammed between two others. The air was tight and uncomfortable. It felt as if she couldn't breath. The scent of damp and musty books made Lily feel quite queasy. Or maybe, she conceded, it was all just too hard.

She rolled over on the floor so her back was pressed against the cold titles. She stared up at the sealing cracks, tears running down her cheeks.

Only two weeks had passed since the death of her husband. She had barely left the confinements of the bathroom. Severus had tried to talk her out last night. He had invited her to dine with him but she refused to unlock the door. She wasn't entirely sure that this house even had a dinning room. Perhaps they would have sat in the cell-like sitting room amongst his endless supplies of books. He could have sat on the threadbare sofa and she could have taken the old arm chair. She cringed at the thought of that room.

It was constantly dark, no light seem to be able to penetrate through the dirty glass windows. Lily wondered when the last time Snape had cleaned the place. Judging by the floor she was currently laying on, it had been a long while ago.

She thought of her own home. The warmth streaming through the windows at dawn. She smiled faintly thinking of the way James would pull the pillow over his head, playfully cursing her for pick the worst room in the house to sleep in.

She couldn't stop the sob that ripped through her body. Shakily she pulled herself up. Her stomach churned for what seemed like the millionth time this this morning. She leaned against the toilet bowl, heavying what was left in her stomach. She groaned pulling away. She pushed herself in between the bathtub and toilet, leaning on the wall. She pulled her knees up and let her face drop into them. Her arms circle her legs, locking her into a small ball. She cried. The pain from loosing her family was to much to bare and now this. Her heart felt as if it was bleeding. She had lost her little Harry and now this had to happen. What think of cruel man was fate? How could this have happened. She cried again, picking up the blade she had pulled out of Severus razor last night. She stared at the silver piece of metal. Contemplating what it truly meant to her. She couldn't take it, she couldn't live without James. She lifted the blade, her hand hovering above her wrist. She had never thought she could become this person. The kind of person that couldn't handle life, the kind of person who would rather kill themselves then see the next sunset. The sorrow over took all of her emotions. This was it. She took in a deep breath, plunging the blade deeply into her skin.

The air left her lungs in a scream. The pain unbearable as the blood flowed down her hand and dripping off her fingers. The door rattled as her head dropped onto the toilet seat. She watched the crimson trail dripping onto the floor. The pain was to much to bare. Sobs racked her body as she clutched her arm to her chest. Lily shuddered as the hinges on the door gave way. Severus had blown the door off in one hit. She choked of the dust sent spinning into the air. He moved to her quickly. Tugging her hurt arm free. With a simple spell it was all gone.

"Lily." His voiced he pained as one hand clutched her wrist while the other began tracing the edge of her face. The question that was written in his eyes burned her. She let her eyes drop from him. Guilt and self-loathing was setting in. she looked at her healed wrist, not a single mark was left to reminder her of what she had just done.

"Lily you can't die, I won't let you." He was adamant, that much was clear but it was his next words were the ones that effected her deeply. They were the ones that changed her mind. "James wouldn't have wanted this. He wouldn't have wanted you to die too."

In that moment she hated him, in a way she had never felt before. She knew the truth but she wasn't ready to hear it. She tried to pushed him way but he only got closer. She hit and screamed until her voice went horse. Finally she let him pull her into a tight hug. Her head buried in his chest.

He was right. She couldn't kill herself, not now. She couldn't destroy the last piece of James left. Her hands clenched around her stomach. She couldn't kill their baby.

But she also knew she couldn't raise and protect this child on her own. If anyone found our her child was James, the baby would suffer the same fate as her Harry and she couldn't cope with another loss.

So Lily did something she would never forgive herself for. She leaned up, kissing Severus fiercely. He responded, pulling her impossible close to him. Her nervous fingers struggled with his shirt buttons. Her hand glided fearfully up his body. He was nothing like James. There was none of his soft sweetness. None of his gentle touches and playful kisses.

She couldn't stop crying as she shed his shirt from his back. She closed her eyes as he lifted her off the floor and took her to his bed.

AN. Don't freak out. It was necessary. Review!! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Since I am told people do read this, I will once again inform you that I do not own this and it would be really grand if you didn't sue me. Thanks.

Lily sat up in Severus's bed. She couldn't remember much of the night before, she had past out somewhere during the night. She looked at the night dress. She knew she hadn't been wearing that before. Silently she cried. The deed was done. Regret was eating away at her. She had made some terrible mistakes theses past few weeks. She should have fought harder to save her son, James would have. He died for them and she couldn't even save their son. She was useless. Her heart ached over James, over what she had just done. She was thankful she couldn't remember what past between her and Snape. She didn't think she could bare any more guilt. It was then she realised how stupid she had been. Severus had been in love with her once. Surely in the depths of his heart, he would have found the strength to help her. He wasn't as cold and heartless as he liked to make out.

But it was to late for that now.

She had done the unthinkable.

She looked at the pile of her clothes dumped on the chair next to the bed the guilt digging away at her. Only the sound of the door opening broke her concentration. Startled she looked up. Snape was standing in the doorway with a food tray in his arms. Their eyes meet for a moment. Lily wondered if he could see her guilt. She wonder if he knew she thought of him as a mistake. He looked away from her quickly leaving the tray on the dresser.

As the days followed he avoided her. She was grateful but worried. Why was he withdrawing from her? Was the dark Lord going to kill her now anyway? Did he perhaps find her unsatisfactory? Did she not perform good enough? Maybe he felt guilty?

Days quickly became weeks. Slowly he let her wounder through more of the rooms in Spinner's End. She explored for awhile trying to distract herself from the growing problem she was facing. She rubbed her rounding tummy.

"Ok baby." She whispered to her unborn child. "It time to tell him."

She didn't want to. She was afraid that he would kill it. Or worse, know it was James's.

She wondered through the small house to the lounge room that resembled a library more then anything else. She stood at the doorway, frozen in place.

Snape leaned over a book, his eyes racing across the texts as fast as her heart was beating. His slightly greasy hair fell forward over his face.

"Yes?" His voice rung out in the silence breaking the invisible wall between them. He didn't look up from his book but she knew he was listening now.

"I am pregnant." She blurted out.

It was funny how she managed to say it the same way she had when it was Harry. She had been afraid then too. Afraid James wouldn't be ready for a kid. Afraid she wasn't ready for a child. But this time it was different. She was afraid for the child's life.

Slowly Snape looked up at her. He studied her face for a long moment.

"Pregnant." He repeated slowly.

"Pregnant." Lily nervously confirmed. Snape nodded.

"You've been sick." He stated. Lily could tell he was running the symptoms through his head.

"I thought it was from the nightmares."

"It was to begin with." She quickly lied.

" I'll make you some morning sickness potion then." He stood up in a daze.

"Are you going to tell Lord Voldemort?"

"I think it may be best. "

"Please Snape. I don't want him to kill our baby." She grabbed his arm, pleading with her eyes. He frowned.

"Our baby." He frowned.

"Sounds strange I know." She whispered fearfully. "Please Severus, I can't let him kill her."

Snape looked up, staring at Lily.

"Her?"

Lily hadn't even realised she had said it but somehow it felt right. This baby felt nothing like Harry had. She where in the back of her mind she had been thinking this time it was going to be a girl.

"I think so." She watched his reaction carefully. There was a darkness crawling beneath the depths of the fire in his eyes as his words promised her.

"I'll sort it out."

Lily was afraid for her entire pregnancy. Snape would disappear for days at a time, sometimes even weeks. He always told her the same thing when he left, don't leave the house, stay put, stay safe. It Didn't stop her from worrying. Not only for herself and the baby but for Severus too. She knew he was gone too long. She had the sneaky suspicion he was up to something very under hand. She didn't know what Snape was involved with and she wanted to keep it that way. It was hard enough to sit across the dinner table from him as it was.

As the months past Lily yearned for the moment Snape would come home to her. They never spoke much, it was just nice to have some company. Someone there if she got into trouble. She worried each time he went, hoping nothing happened and nothing did until July thirty.

It was late and Snape had been gone all week when her water broke. She was frightened and in pain. She laid down on the lounge room floor sobbing as each contraction brought a new dose of pain through her body. She laid there for what seemed like hours but the clock on the wall told her it had been only ten minutes. She was near hysterical when suddenly Snape Apparated into the room next to her.

"Lily." He dropped to her side. "The wards went off."

"I need to go to St Mungo's. the baby is coming now." She cried out.

He grabbed her wrist and with a pop they were in the foyer of the hospital.

The next few hours past by in a blur. Snape nervously paced up and down the length of the corridor while Lily screamed through the wall. It was half past twelve when the Healers called him in.

"You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor then proceeded to dump a bundle of blankets into Severus's arms. He looked down at the tiny little pink face in awe.

"What's her name?" He asked Lily. She was barely conscious. She smiled lightly.

"I don't know. Why don't you name her? She's yours now." Snape looked at Lily startled. He put it down to the spells the healers had place on her.

"Why don't you call her Lily after her Mother?"

"No. That would b to confusing." She said tiredly.

" How about Rose, after your Mother?" He asked.

"No, why don't we call her after your Mother? Rose can be her middle name."

"Eileen Rose." He said softly and the baby gurgled happily.

Lily smiled.

"See she likes it."

* * *

AN. Sorry for the delay. Let us what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : The ownership of the series still belongs to Rowling.

________________

Lily watched silently from the bed. The moonlight illuminated the gloomy room. She laid still, captivated by the site before her eyes. Severus sat in her wooden rocking chair with Eileen bundled up in his arms. She studied his features, his eyes glowing with warmth. A small almost no existent smile on his lips. His face was softer then Lily had seen it. There was a calmness between them in the darkness she had never felt before. During the days Snape would steer clear of her and the baby but during the nights he would sit for hours with her. Lily pretend she didn't know that he spent hours watching the child sleep. She let him think that he was detached from the situation.

That he wasn't growing attached to Eileen.

Lily smiled at the pair. Her baby girl who would scream the house down for hours but the second Severus took her she was instantly calm, still, at peace.

Lily barely remembered her guilt when she saw them together. Somehow over the pass few months they had become a family. Dysfunctional but it felt right. It may have been built on lies but a unbreakable bond was forming between them. Lily knew no man could ever replace James but when she saw Severus with Eileen she found herself wondering.

Maybe they could be more.

He could be more then shelter and safety. They could be a real family. Each could play their part.

But she knew it was just a dream.

Severus was barely around and was he was he avoided her. She sighed closing her eyes. There were so many possibilities that could never become reality. There was so much that could go wrong. She didn't even know where he went all day and most nights. She was beginning to wonder if the man ever slept. Who had he become. Who had the boy who lived on her block become? Was he part of the group that murdered her Husband and first born child?

Was he the villain?

----------

"Where are you going?" Lily shifted the baby in her arms.

Snape froze in the door way.

She had broken the unwritten rule between them. She never asked and he never told. Their silence was the only thing saving them both from breaking.

She wasn't ready to hear it, and he wasn't ready to tell her. He knew she couldn't handle it just yet. She had been always been a strong woman. A fighter.

And he had watched her shatter apart.

It killed him that James potter could cause this kind of reaction in her. He was her world, her heart, her soul. He wanted her so badly it hurt. He ache for her love in return but it was too late. Her love belonged to a dead man. He would never live up to James Potter's memory. He could never be her world, even if he wanted to be. The only thing keeping her together was the bundle of life in her arms, not him.

"Out."

He slammed the door, shutting out his feelings.

Shutting out her.

----------

Snape knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to double cross Voldemort. He knew the danger. He knew the risk. He would do it for Lily, he would do it for her baby Eileen.

He never thought this is the path his life would take. He never saw himself sitting before the order of the phoenix being judged like he was on trail. He snarled at a passing comments thrown at him.

"Is this really how the opposing power spends their time? Trying to undermine the few who actually do something for the cause." He snarled. " Maybe I should take my leave."

There was a hint of malice in his voice that stilled the room.

"Severus please sit down." Dumbledore asked politely. Snape's eyes narrowed. He refused to take the free seat beside the Prewett brothers and Edgar Bones. He moved across the room sitting next to the more shifty of characters in the order, Mundungus Fletcher and Sturgis Podmore.

"Well now we are all here, let us begin." He smiled brightly at the Order.

" ' _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_.'"

They all sat silently as the prophecy echoed out in the night. It was like the darkness, sinking into every pour. Slowly swallowing them all whole.

"We have a problem."

Albus broke the silence with few words. It was enough to break the silent spell cast over the room.

"The prophecy child still lives."

Gasps and murmurs broke out across the room. The noise level increased to cries of anger and disbelief.

"But Arry's dead. I pulled his body from the rubble myself." Hagrid sniffed loudly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "It seems there are possibilities we missed. People we over looked."

"Who?" Dorcas Meadows demanded to know. "Was it the Longbottom boy after all?"

"I don't know for sure, there is a chance, slim but still." It was clear to Severus, that Dumbledore was holding something back.

"Who else do you have in mind?" Emmeline Vance asked softly.

"All in due time. Now if you'll excuse me I must speak with Severus."

Snape's heart jumped in his chest at he rose steadily to his feet sweeping out the door behind the headmaster.

They moved into an empty room, silent spells flew rapidly from Dumbledore's wand. Severus stood like stone as the Headmaster secured the room.

"I need you to see someone for me Severus. I need information, I need the best, you."

"Who?"

"She is a seventy five year old woman in a nursing home." Dumbledore eyes burned. "She is Tom Riddle's mother, her name is Merope Gaunt ."

* * *

An. I Hope you all have a Merry and Jolly good Christmas. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Snape followed Dumbledore into the retirement home. They pushed past a loitering couple to get to the service desk. Snape watched the pair with sceptical gaze. He wonder if the two really were going to miss the elderly man they waved to. Severus didn't think so. It looked more like guilt for ditching him in the first place. Snape turned back to the desk where a young woman sat on a wheelie chair. She was hard at work, using her wand to change the colour of her nails.

"Excuse me Ms." Dumbledore spotted the woman's name-tag half peeling off her claret top. "Abigail." The woman looked up glaring at the pair of them.

Her cool gaze turn to Albus, a single eyebrow raised.

"My eyes are up here."

Snape missed the few choice words she muttered but the last one he caught, _pervert. _

Dumbledore seemed oblivious the woman's distaste for them. While Snape found her mildly amusing.

"What can I do you for?"

Severus wondered if the girl realised what she had said or whether she had said it deliberately.

"We are here to see Merope Gaunt."

Abigail seemed surprised. Dumbledore thought she had few visitors and it seemed that Abigail thought it was rare. She let out sigh, their presence was clearly unwanted. Abigail didn't bother to get up, her service skills were non-existent. She just pointed to the woman in a wheelchair in the back corner.

"That's her in the corner, knock ourselves out."

"Thank-you Ms Abigail." She rolled her eyes returning back to her task of colouring her nails one at a time.

Dumbledore took the lead marching them over to the wheelchair bound lady.

"It was a pretty green but I think a lemon drop yellow would have suited her better." Albus mused.

Severus ignored him, refusing to ponder on such pointless things. He instead look to the woman now in front of them. She looked frail and old. Her frame was tiny and her hair, wiry and thin. The years hadn't been kind to her, and each year was etched into her skin.

"Good Morning Mrs Gaunt. Do you know why I am here?"

"Yes. It's about that abomination of a son, of mine. Disgusting. Sleeping with a girl half his age. Fathering a heir at his age, disgraceful." She tutted.

"We are here about Tom Riddle." Dumbledore said in a humble manner.

" I don't want to talk about Tom Bloody Riddle. He left me knock up twice. Just walked away and left me. So what if I did a little magic on him, doesn't give him the right to abandon me and his kids. Heard the older boy I gave away, killed him. Good riddance to bad blood, I say. Filthy dirty rotten scoundrel of a muggle." She huffed annoyed, but her rant wasn't quite over yet. " I gave up the older one, you know. Thought it would be better off without the knowledge of this. It was a demon baby. Almost killed me in labour. I was young and scared. Stupid too. I couldn't help myself, I had to have him. Not even the ring on his finger stopped me but when the time came and I took off the spell he took off again, back to that muggle of his. He knew I was having another brat to him and he still ran, bloody muggles." She sighed, the ache of her heart pouring into her anguished words. "I kept the second one Morfin, named after my brother. I was a bad choice on my part, he turned out just as horrid. In his fifties fathering an heir. Disgraceful. His woman isn't even old enough to know what to do with a baby, she just a child herself."

Merope anger burned and sizzled. Eating away at her insides. Snape watched her warily. He wondered if he would end up this way, lonely and angry. Simply bitter at the end.

" Do you think we could speak to Morfin?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"You can't he's dead. Good riddance to bad blood, I say."

She was beginning to repeat herself, her mind had slowly been slipping away from her over the past few years.

"What about the wife and child?"

"They have just moved to England. They live down Squire Street, sixty-six."

"Thank-you." Dumbledore stood to take his leave before asking one final Merope Gaunt one last thing. " You wouldn't happen to know when the child's birthday is, would you?"

"July thirty first."

"What is going on Albus?"

"The prophecy goes '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.…_'."

Snape waited impatiently for Albus's explanation.

"This child has just moved to England. The prophecy says approaches, which would imply he or she already exists. His birthday is the correct date, I assumed it would have been his brother Morfin. They shared the same blood, they are equals but with Morfin dead the line falls to the child. If I am correct this child will become the saviour of the wizarding world. We must take the child, raise him to fight, to become the hero we need him to be."

Snape held his tongue but his scowl was eminent. He would not put his faith in a child, this was their war, no child should have played a part in it. Snape frowned thinking of baby Eileen. He wouldn't put her at risk not in the way Dumbledore was going to demand of this child. This was the first time Severus had ever found himself doubting Albus and he didn't like it one bit.

Sixty-six Squire street was a dump. Pieces of the roof fell into the overgrown garden beds. The front door was left wide open. It looked as if it had been raided by a bunch of rowdy death-eaters. Wands drawn, Dumbledore went in first followed by Snape. They both froze at the sight in front of them. A small boy tugged on his dead mothers sleeve. He looked up when their shadows loomed in front of him. His eyes grew wide and he ran further into the house with a scream.

"Check her." Dumbledore nudge Snape towards the woman while he went after the kid. Severus sighed dropping down onto one knee. He study the young woman's face. She would have been younger then twenty, a beauty once. Now she look terrible. She had been dead a few days at least. Snape wonder how long the child had been here alone with his mother's body.

He moved to the nearest bedroom, pulling a shabby blanket of the bed to drape the woman corpse. He covered her moving down the dark hall to the kitchen where Dumbledore was trying to coax the child out of the pantry.

"We are here to take you somewhere safe. A magical place." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled hypnotically.

"I don't want to go with you." The boy sobbed from deep within the cupboard.

"We are here to help you. Look after you." Dumbledore promised.

"I don't like you!" The child growl. "Go away!"

His fierceness warmed Snape's cold heart.

He smirked. "I don't think it's working, perhaps a woman's touch is required."

"Who's that?" The boy's voice was frightened and stiff now.

"Severus. He is a good friend of mine." Dumbledore motioned for Snape to come over to the front of the cupboard door with him.

"Wouldn't you like to come with us. We can teach you magic, real magic."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here. It's safe here. Mummy promised." He sniffed.

"We can look after you." Dumbledore said softly.

"No you can't. your just an old man, like my Grandma. You don't know how to look after kids."

"I run a magical school. I look after lots of kids."

"I don't care! Go away!" The boy yelled.

Dumbledore sighed shaking his head. He looked to Snape. "You try."

Snape scowled. He sighed leaning against the counter top opposite the cupboard.

"What is your name? I am Severus" Snape said as softly as he could manage.

It was a long moment before the child responded.

"Sal."

Dumbledore stayed silent, smiling at Severus.

"What's that short for?"

"Salazar."

"Ah." Snape smiled. "Named after Salazar Slytherin. One of the greatest founders of Hogwart's school of wizardry."

"Really? Wow." the boys head poked out from the door. His eyes large and blue, glowing with fear and curiosity.

"I was in Slytherin house in my school days. When you turn eleven I bet you'll be in it too."

"Really?" He looked so hopeful and nervous, that Severus couldn't help but crack the smallest of smiles.

"Well only if you come out of that cupboard and come with us. I am sure we can even get you something nice to eat."

The small boy slowly came out. He took one look at Dumbledore and ran to Severus latching onto his leg. Snape was startled by the boy's action. Gently he untangled the child from his limb. The boy looked up at him, staring at Snape like he had never seen something so fascinating. It was the same look Eileen got when Lily's bracelets would jingle together.

"You have a really big nose." Sal factually told him.

He stared dumbfounded while Dumbledore chuckled away to himself.

"Thank-you?" He said awkwardly. Children ran from him. This was very wrong, the boy wasn't the least bit scared.

"I bet you can smell real good." Sal grinned. "Can we get some food now?"

* * *

AN. Sorry it's taking longer to get chapters out then normal I just haven't got enough hours left in a day, do you think I could order a few more on eBay? :) R&R Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : HP and Co, aren't mine, nor were they last chapter or the next chapter to come :)

"What are we going to do with him? He can't just live here." Podmore growled.

Sal stood timidly behind Severus, tugging on his sleeve.

"For once I agree with the lunatics at the end of the table. The order of the phoenix is no place for a child." Meadows glared at Dung who was pocketing the vase on a cupboard to his left. "A child needs a family, a home to call his own."

"And we can provide that." Dumbledore silenced them with one meaningful gaze. "He will stay here and be trained to become the greatest wizard of all time. We will teach him, train him to become the saviour of the wizarding world. He will be his family."

"You can't do that to him, he is just a child." The order stood stunned turning to Snape. " You can't expect a child to do what none of us can't. You can't condemn him to this. He deserves a chance at life. What if he was your child, would you sacrifice him?"

"Yes." Her answer was soft but echoed out into the silent room. Snape glared across at Dorcas Meadows. "If one child's life was to be forfeit for the rest of man kind, then yes even if he was my own flesh and blood. His childhood would be gone along with his innocence but if that means saving hundreds of thousands it would be worth it. He could have a normal life after the war ends, a decorated hero even."

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing, what they were saying in front of this small defenceless child.

"So be it." Dumbledore's words stuck like a judge's hammer. The sentence had been past before the boys very eyes.

____________

Lily woke to the sound of baby Eileen giggle. She lifted herself from the bed to find Severus tickling Eileen's belly. His face hid his emotions well but after months of living together she knew something was wrong.

"Severus." She murmured placing a hand on his shoulder softly.

"I will be bring a boy home with me for the weekend. He will be gone by Monday."

"Who?"

" His name is Sal."

"Where are his parents?" Lily shivered.

"Gone."

____________

Sal happily bounced along beside Severus.

"Sev, where are we going?"

"Where going to my house for the night. There isn't anyone free to stay at the order with you so your coming with me."

"Why can't I just stay with you Sev?" He pleaded.

Snape sighed. "Because you wouldn't be safe with me. Your safe with the order."

Sal pouted.

"Don't you like me?"

Snape wasn't use to this. He was being to fear the day Eileen could walk and talk.

"I do. Us slytherin's stick together but for now you must do as Dumbledore says. Will you do that for me?"

"For you." Sal crossed his heart as Snape opened the front door.

Lily stood inside stunned as Severus and the little boy with wide eyes entered the living room.

"Wow. It's ugly in here." The child looked around.

Severus raised his eyebrow but didn't say a word. Lily giggled. The boy paused looking up at Lily.

"Is she your wife?" Sal tugged on Snape sleeve. " She is real pretty."

"No she isn't." The air was awkward between the two adults but Sal seemed oblivious.

"Why not?"

"Would you like to see Lily's baby?" Severus quickly changed the subject.

"A baby?" If it was possible Sal's eyes widened.

"Come on I'll show you."

The two boys went down the hall to Eileen's room. Snape lifted sal so he could see into the crib.

"Wow."

Lily stood in the doorway watching the pair with a small smile on her lips.

"This is Eileen Rose."

"She so tiny. Will she go to the magic school that Grandpa Dumbles wants me to go to?"

Severus smirked at the nickname. "Yes, when she is old enough."

____________

An. Sorry well over due, life is insane at the minute, nothing seems to be going right. Next chapter I am going to jump ahead a few years, I hope no one minds too much. Hope to see you all next chapter :P


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : don't own, don't sue. You know the drill

Five years Later

"I hate him. He is nothing but a big meanie."

"He is your best friend." Severus stared down at his daughter.

El pouted. "Draco pulled my hair."

"He is just playing with you Eileen." Lily slide a cookie to her daughter hoping to brighten her mood. El glared at her mother.

"Don't try and bribe me." She shoved the cookie away. She climbed onto Snape's lap, scowling at her Mother.

"I wasn't sweetie." Lily tried not to laugh. Eileen was 'Daddy's little girl' down to the last fibre. It hurt knowing she was lying not only to Snape but to her little Slytherin daughter. It was funny to think her and James's daughter would end up in the house of the serpent but it was clear even at the age of six she was a Slytherin through and through.

Eileen let out a huff, ignoring her Mother. "When is Sal coming over? I want to play with him. He more fun then stupid Draco."

Lily found it amusing to watch her daughter bicker with the vain little Malfoy boy. Even tho they were best friends and Draco was a year older they made a stunning team. Draco would slyly be the distraction while Eileen did the dirty work. Sometimes they would switch over, Eileen was much better at pulling the wool over her fathers eyes. They were a funny little couple, fighting and plotting all at the same time. It was always so much worse when Sal came to visit. Lily hadn't been told a thing about the boy still. He just turned up over the weekends over the pass few years until he started Hogwarts this year. He had stayed a few days on the Christmas holiday and back again for this one. Lily worried for the boy. There was something very grave about the boys views on the world. He seemed to have the world on his shoulders and his life had barely begun. Whatever was going on was big but Severus wouldn't tell her. The boy was to well trained for his age, had to much knowledge for eleven. It mad Lily wonder who was raising the child when he wasn't with them.

"He will come over as soon as the Hogwarts express is back. I'll go and get him myself." Snape fiddled with El's dark unruly hair. Lily struggled with it every morning to get it up and El had a habit of ripping out before lunch.

"Can I come too?" Eileen begged.

"Not this time. I have to take him home to get some clothes."

El pouted, crossing her arms.

Lily laughed and Eileen stuck her tongue out at her Mother. "Fine I'll go play with Draco. He is going to see Uncle Vold-e-mort tonight. I want to go too."

"Eileen." Lily sighed softly. "I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Draco gets to go!"

"Next time." Lily promised.

Eileen let out another huff and hopped off Snape's knee, tracking back to the yard.

"Severus I don't you taking my daughter anywhere near the Dark Lord."

"It isn't really an option available to us anymore." Snape snarled back.

* * *

"Take my hand."

Draco extended his palm out for her to grab. She glare at it.

"No." She pouted.

"I can't do this by myself." He snared. "It's going to take two of us."

"We're not supposed to do magic." She pointed out with a grin.

Draco preformed a trick he had picked up off his father, raising a single eyebrow. The Crabbe boy cowered in fear but El burst out laughing at him every time he did it. She giggled insanely.

He scowled. "What it's ok to use magic to steal cookies but not for this?"

She sobered up. "That was for a good cause." Eileen justified.

"And this isn't?" Draco smirked.

"Good point." She grinned.

El took Draco's hand and they begun to concentrate. El and Draco scrunch up their faces as they tried to pull out power from their magical essence.

Slowly Eileen opened one eye still squinting at the can.

"It didn't work." She told Draco dropping his hand.

"You didn't try hard enough." Draco drawled.

"Did too!" El stamped her foot.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" As El yelled back the can of spaghetti in question blew sky high.

The pair of them stood still momentarily stunned.

"See." El said smugly.

"Cheating Hufflepuff." Draco cursed.

"I thought being sly and cheating was a Slytherin trait, or am I in the wrong house?"

They turned to find their favourite accomplice.

"Sal!" Eileen squealed in delight jumping on him until he hugged her.

"Salazar." Draco nodded his head politely in a truly Malfoy manner.

"So children." They both glared at him. He smirked, ruffling Eileen's scruffy hair. "Did you miss me?"

"You wish." They both snorted and Sal grinned.

* * *

"How was your first year Salazar?" Lily handed him a sandwich.

"Boring it was all stuff I knew since I was eight." He began to tucker into his food. Lily paused wondering what that was suppose to mean. she looked across the room where Severus was pretending to be playing with El and not earwigging. She silently cast a spell blocking off their conversation.

"Did your guardians teach you some magic before you went to school?" Lily pried.

"No the ord.." Sal stopped mid sentence. His eyes snapping to hers, guilt crawling all over the handsome boys face.

"Sal. Tell me." Lily demanded.

"I can't. I promised Snape."

"Promised Snape what?" Lily pushed.

"I am not, I can't." He looking pleadingly up at her. "I want to tell you but I can't. if you want to know ask Snape." He tone of his voice was sorrowful and bitter and Lily was more curious then ever.

The secret of Sal had been going on to long, tonight she was going to find out the truth once and for all.

"I will."

* * *

An. Sorry!!! Forgive me? Sorry, very sorry. Things will hopefully begin to move a wee bit faster now (story wise, my updating skills are shot sorry again.) lets us know what you think. If you don't like the jump ahead I would like to know :P


End file.
